Talk:Wednesday Dungeon/@comment-12692372-20130821150841
Resolve - Teams don't work without Naga/Echidna for this Expert dungeon. Yes you easily coast through the first 4 rooms, but vs the boss you die. Their timers are: 5 rounds / 1 round / 5 rounds No matter what you choose to attack first you need 3 rounds to kill 1 mask, which leaves you with: 0 / 1 / 2 rounds until you get attacked. Now you only have 2 rounds until 2 masks attack at the same time and kill you, ignore your Resolve, and kill you. But remember you need 3 rounds to kill 1 mask. So without Naga's/Echidna's round delay this strat is just impossible. It should be revised to something like this: Those who have a TITAN and a NAGA can easily farm the Expert room with this setup at very very low ranks and easily win. Titan as leader (to change orbs when needed+Resolve) - 3x red low hp subs (Ruby Dragons, Red Pengdra, etc), and 1 low hp Naga - Archangel/Siren, the Enchanter/Alraune as pal The strategy stays the same for the first 4 rooms: Save up attacking orbs and make sure to kill off any Masks that are going to attack on the same round. Your max HP should be below 1700 so that your healer pal can heal you up from 1 HP to max HP in one round. Stall on the 4th floor when only 1 mask is left and save up red orbs. 9+ red orbs and a lot of heal orbs is optimal. The easiest way to beat the 5th floor is to focus Mystic Mask first since it has 15 hp. You kill it in 3 turns just using 3 red orb matches. Then you are at 2/0/2. Use Naga to increase rounds to 5/0/5. You can kill another mask in 3-4 turns, which leaves you with one left - and you can't die to it with Resolve and Auto-heal. Win. ---------------- Those who have a SHIVA or a "fully evolved" (2nd evolution will also do actually) HEALER GIRL can easily farm the Expert room with this setup. Shiva leader + Healer pal OR wise versa - and mono color subs (I like titan/gigas as an orb changer sub here). Kill one mask on the first floor. Stall, wait for Shiva's active (20 turns or so) - match orbs mainly at the very top row or the very left, or very right colomn, this triggers NO or the least combos when new orbs drop from above. Your max HP should be at least 2707 HP - it's very safe. Masks on the first floor deal 2706 dmg max. You won't die while you stall and your healer girl heals you to full HP in two turns. When Shiva's active is ready just coast through the entire dungeon. All enemy defense is reduced to zero. You can clear an entire floor just with one 3 orb combo - no hustle, no skill needed, one 3 orb combo kills 4 masks no matter their type (or 5, but I don't think 5 ever spawn). The zero defense debuff carries over to the next floor everytime you one-hit clear a floor (which is always). You win. Good luck guys